


The Worst Sin

by isaidmeow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 24 and 34 year old louis, 6 and 16 year old harry, Daddy!Kink, Fluff, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaidmeow/pseuds/isaidmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry kocha Louisa bardziej niż powinno to być możliwe. Mężczyzna ma jego serce, uwagę, uśmiech i loczki. Louis robi wszystko, aby Harry był szczęśliwy. Harry do szczęścia potrzebuje po prostu Louisa. Harry nie powinien kochać Louisa w taki sposób.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Od razu zaznaczam, że wszelkie sceny erotyczne obejmują nastoletniego Harry'ego.  
> Będę wdzięczna, jeśli podzielicie się ze mną swoją opinią na temat tego shota.

[ The Worst Sin ](http://my-turn-to-say-meow.tumblr.com/post/96905422237/tytul-the-worst-sin-autor-aneta)

 

Harry lubił burze. Za każdym razem oznaczało to, że będzie mógł bezkarnie wymknąć się z łóżka i pójść do pokoju taty, na palcach pokonać korytarz i wślizgnąć się pod jego kołdrę.

Właściwie Harry'emu nie przeszkadzały te nocne odgłosy, ale był to dobry pretekst. Tak naprawdę to Louis nie przepadał za burzami, a Harry wykorzystywał jego słabość i pod pozorem własnego strachu przytulał się do taty, usypiając otoczony przyjemnym ciepłem i znajomym zapachem mężczyzny.

Harry wiedział, że ludzie, którzy się kochają, całują się i przytulają. Tata wytłumaczył mu to, kiedy Harry spytał, dlaczego on i mamusia tak robią. Powiedział, że kiedy o kogoś naprawdę dbamy i ten ktoś jest dla nas najważniejszy, pokazujemy to właśnie w ten sposób.

\- Chcę cię pocałować, tatusiu LouLou - powiedział Harry wdrapując się na kolana Louisa i wtulając w jego klatkę piersiową.

\- Przecież wciąż to robisz, skarbie - uśmiechnął się Louis i potarł nosem o nos chłopca, a potem złożył na nim całusa.

\- Nie - pokręcił głową Harry. - Chcę cię pocałować tak jak mamusia. Jesteś moim kochanym tatusiem i chcę cię pocałować.

Louis popatrzył badawczo na nadąsaną buzię swojego synka i pocałował małą zmarszczkę, która utworzyła się pomiędzy jego brwiami. Harry zachichotał, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie, że jest niezadowolony i wydął dolną wargę.

\- Jestem twoim tatą, Harry i kocham cię najmocniej na świecie - tłumaczył mu Louis. - Jesteś moim małym skarbem. Twoja mamusię też kocham, ale trochę inaczej, dlatego nasze całusy też są inne. Tatusiowie i ich mali chłopcy nie całują się w taki sam sposób jak rodzice, kochanie.

\- Ale, tatusiu, chcę pokazać ci, jak bardzo cię kocham!

Louis uśmiechnął się patrząc na swojego małego synka, którego buzia poczerwieniała z emocji.

\- Cóż, myślę, że możemy coś wymyślić - wskazał palcem na swój policzek. - Poproszę całusa, skarbie.

(...)

 

 

 

Opowiadanie jest dostępne na moim tumblrze. Zapraszam!


End file.
